of lightning strikes and broken hearts
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: Your friend didn't seem to notice as she was too busy pointing at other rainy park-goers', laughing like the lunatic she was. Silver/Kotone one hundred short drabbles/one shots.
1. gutter frogs

**title: **of lightning strikes and broken hearts.**  
note: **short one shots/drabbles about the couple of Silver/Kotone.  
**first: **(102) she searches for frogs in gutters while you watch.  
**rating: **K+

* * *

She writes fairytales and trashy romance novels while you live out a Shakespearean tragedy. She is smiling, her lips molten red, as she dances across the world, her skin smelling of lightning strikes and star rich skies. You sparkle when she speaks to you, your heart and mind softening.

(but maybe they never were hard to being with.)

You go through spine cracking falls and swordfights while she looks for frogs in gutters, searching for Prince Charming. You want to scream at her, to pull her at her curlicues, to tell her that you've been here all along.

But now you're gone.

* * *

end.


	2. disney dreams

**second: **(452) disney dreams  
**note(s): **Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to update this thing every day. Please enjoy and give me some feedback!

* * *

**disney dreams  
**she recounts tales of looking for a prince with bright blue eyes and a cherry tilted smile.

The pens scratch against plaid lined paper. There are children –students – lined up in their seats, listening, watching, waiting. You sit in the back with your mahogany lips and sourpuss attitude, like the bad boy in the tale of a modern fairytale, except those girls don't realize that if even one kisses you, you'll turn into a prince. Well, you think to yourself, only she can do that.

She, even though you hate to admit it, is amazing. She doesn't care that _he's _your father. She doesn't care if she can beat you in every single fight – oh how that annoys you. And she doesn't care what people think of her when she surrounds herself in your darkness, _light_.

You glance at her frozen hands. She seems clueless, oblivious to the world around her. You notice that her eyes have a candy sheen to them, lilac, sweet, and cloudy. She's like the girl who remembers her dreams late at night – who retells them to you with an obscene exuberance while you pretend to listen.

She tells you that she sees gardens filled with roses and daisies, orchids and violets. They have so many different colors, lilted reds and dappled blues. She says that she's waiting for a prince that lives in the sky with star promises and flower chained smiles. She wants someone to be able to fight for her, to be there, but all the guys she's gone out with are always saying _forever and ever, darling_, when they both know it's a lie.

And then she recounts how she knows that she has a prince somewhere and you bite back the want to tell her that he's right there in front of her eyes.

You watch as her hands twitch, as they pick up the pencil. The lines she creates, so thin, so divine, are like a cherry lullaby. Serine and nostalgic. You lean forward and realize that she isn't drawing something.

She's writing a name. Two names to be exact.

Your eyes realize that there's a heart shape spot on her paper where the waxed spots aren't. She's been creating type advantages and disadventures, curling the white lines against dotted colors. In that blank spot, your heart skips.

_Kotone and Silver_.

It doesn't mean anything, you tell yourself, but you back track when she runs a smooth, pale hand over the heart and smiles. Your lips sputter, fighting back a grin.

But you can't be stubborn, at least not around her. You can't fight off that happiness – her light.

And you give up for the first time in your life.

* * *

end.


	3. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**note: **ok, you guys, I had three other drabbles like this written in my school notebook, but me, being the idiot I am, threw them away on accident. I'm really sorry that this is being updated so late!  
**three: **supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (255)

* * *

**supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
**your friend didn't seem to notice as she was too busy pointing at other rainy park-goers', laughing like the lunatic she was.**  
**

The children – with their sunset twirled smiles – put on a grand show, one where it left you and your sore hearted friend – Kotone – alone. They had left giggling, saying something about going on the _ferris wheel_, which of course, made the brunette standing beside you want to go try it out too.

"_Come on, Silver! Let's follow em'."_

You had adamantly refused, saying that you had no time for childish imitations of sightseeing, but she had pulled you in by the back of your red haired head.

So, of course, you two were left searching the whole amusement park for the so called _ferris wheel_, hoping to find the same group of children who had pretended to be manic magicians. You spent the whole day looking.

And, once you spotted the _ferris wheel_, dappling to the sky with winged seats, the rain started to fall, and Kotone's painterly pout left you in the gutters. So, of course, you being soaked wet like a whining meowth, let her grin and say "so what" and pull you up towards the empty line.

You two were the only people riding.

The sky over Johto was particularly romantic, something that you hated to admit, what with the soft clouded eyelets of the dewy gray atmosphere. But, your friend didn't seem to notice as she was too busy pointing at other rainy park-goers', laughing like the lunatic she was.

And so you sat back in your seat, soggy and indescribably happy, and tried to deny the feeling that you felt.

* * *

end.


	4. pillow fights

**note: **another update, and so soon!  
**four: **pillow fights (314)

* * *

**pillow fights**  
by the time morning arrived, you both had forgotten all about building pillow forts in the nighttime sky.

The dust from an afternoon happily-ever-after fades into the nighttime sky. You sit on the comfortable honeymoon suite bed, holding a box of chocolates and a hope for romance.

It is quiet, you realize, looking down towards the carpeted floor. You're scared that she isn't going to come back, that maybe she'll just run out of the hotel and back home, but you know that that's crazy. Lunacy in a drifted form of fear. You shake the thought away.

And then you hear a card slipping through the key slot. The door drifts open, showing her with her fluffy white wedding dress, full of secrets and surprises, the garter still on her leg. But you don't seem to notice as your eyes skim past her body and towards the objects in her hands.

"I told you I would bring them."

She grins, her curlicues drifting out of her romantic bun, and throws one of the objects at you. The softness of it at first surprises you, but then you realize that they were made from silk, lavish silk.

And so you throw one back, but she dodges and the pillow echoes on the hallway wall.

She giggles and goes back for it, but you jump up and reach it first. Her hand does the come hither motion and you smirk, holding it behind your head.

"Not before you kiss me."

So she goes up to you, pecks your cheek, and throws her fingers at your sides, tickling you. The pillow in your hands drops towards the floor and your guffaws wake the entire floor.

By the time morning arrived, you both had forgotten all about building pillow forts in the nighttime sky.

* * *

end.


	5. once upon a time

a/n: It seems that everything I write lately just isn't really good... enjoy. (all written in ffnet's doc uploader because msword is being stupid)  
fourth: once upon a time  
rating: k+

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.  
(the boy was a thief and the girl was a princess; he wore masks and she had ribbons in her brown hair but really, there wasn't much of a difference because they both could feel and kiss and love)

But the girl had strict parents (everyone knows that they're the worst kind) and they kept her away from his cool cyan breath, his chaste winter kisses. And it doesn't matter because the girl was never a _rule follower_, she was born a _rule breaker _and she was eighteen and everyone knows that eighteen year olds are clearly adults.

And so she went behind their loyal backs and started whispering sweet nothings to the boy with the red hair and her world was flipped upside down. No one would approve of them when they went out on dates because he was a boy and he was critical but he was also handsome and daring and-

-but then he broke her heart with a simple minded goodbye.

Sometime, after the tears and the apologies and all things not nice, she realizes that it wasn't a fairytale and that some things can't be fixed with a kiss.  
(and even though her feelings remain, the ever after ending is closed and she tries to forget)


End file.
